Wands Out
by Empress Empoleon
Summary: Learning at Hogwarts is a magic its self. / Latest Entry: Flying: Lysander, Lucy, Rose, and making new memories.
1. History of Magic: Letters

A/N: This is my entry for History of Magic, Option B. I am a Hugflepuff Squib. I don't know my wand yet. I would like my score to be PMd to me, out of 100. The word count for this is 1320, exactly 10% above the maximum given; not sure what Fanfiction says.

* * *

October 20, 2018

Malfoy-

It seems our fathers weren't the greatest of friends, but there's no use carrying the grudge on to the next generation. I say we become friends. You?

Albus Potter

* * *

October 23, 2018

Potter-

Letters? Classy.

I hate to break it to you, but you're not very unique and amazing for coming up with that idea. I'm already friends with your whole family, and Lily and I are really tight.

It was just you, actually, who still sort of hated me. Good to see you don't plan to keep that up.

So what? Are you going to talk to me or keep passing these letters like some kind of fool?

Scorpius

* * *

October 27, 2018

Malfoy-

Shut up. And not just with the letters; you talk too much.

Albus

* * *

October 13, 2019

Albus-

Why are we still writing these dumb letters? It's not like we don't talk to each other. Mark my words, one day someone's going to see these letters and call us sissies.

Scorpius

* * *

October 15, 2019

Scorpius-

Don't call them dumb! Our whole friendship is based on them. You can't just get rid of them. It shouldn't be embarrassing; you should be proud of its importance.

Albus

* * *

October 17, 2019

Albus-

I never would have taken you for the sentimental type of guy. Sissy.

And why did you write that letter on that ridiculous pink paper?

Scorpius

* * *

October 20, 2019

Scorpius-

Never mind. Idiotic guys like you wouldn't get it anyways.

Albus

* * *

November 1, 2019

Bloody hell, Albus! Louis saw me writing a reply to your bloody letter and now everyone thinks we're two little girls in love.

I really don't want you to reply to this. Or, for that matter, talk to me, at least for the next week. I need to sort everything out, because I'm definitely straight as a board.

Scorpius

* * *

November 3, 2022

Scorpius-

I know you're dating Rose now, and that she really likes you, but...she's like a little sister to me. If you hurt her, I swear I'll kill you.

Albus

* * *

November 5, 2022

Albus-

You're bringing this back? Really?

Yeah, I know, you, James, Lily and all your other cousins are going to murder me if I hurt her. I know. You're all saying that just because I have a small reputation for playing girls.

Well, I'll try my best to not break her heart; it really all depends on Rose. But, she loves me, you know?

(Don't tell anyone, but I really like Rose. If this gets out, I swear I'll kill you.)

Scorpius

* * *

April 14, 2023

Scorpius-

What the hell did you do to Rose? She's gone quiet and she won't speak to any of us, and she looks like she's going to burst out crying any moment.

I know this is your fault. It has to be. Did you break up with her? You could have at least done it nicely. Jerk.

Write back with what happened. Unless you want to talk in front of me and all my cousins. (For your information, James has been working out lately.) but then again, you're a Slytherin, so it's not like you have the courage to speak up anyways.

Albus

* * *

April 20, 2023

Albus-

First of all, was that a low Slytherin joke? For your information, I am perfectly ready to be interrogated by you and your extensive pig-headed family. (And for the record, I am not scared of James.)

But even if you do interrogate me, I have nothing to say. Rose just suddenly stopped talking to me and seeing me. I'm just as confused as you are.

At first I thought it was a girl thing - maybe it was that time of the month? But maybe it's serious.

Look, I care a lot for Rose (And you did not just see me admit that.) so Ill try my best to figure out what's wrong. I'll keep you posted.

Scorpius

* * *

April 24, 2023

Scorpius-

I can tell when you're lying. You're bloody terrified of James.

Rose still won't open her mouth, so it's up to you.

I trust you.

Albus

* * *

April 29, 2023

Albus-

I cornered Rose and asked her what was going on and she kind of blew up like a volcano. You wouldn't believe the nonsense she was spouting.

She said that she had heard from Roxanne that I had been cheating on her with you, of all people. She didn't believe it at first, but then she saw us talking and began to suspect us. Apparently, her "beliefs were confirmed" when one of your old letters slipped out of my bag. She thought it was a love note; and I can't really blame her since it was the one that you wrote on that ridiculous pink paper.

It was the stupidest thing I had ever heard. I told her it wasn't true but she says it doesn't matter because apparently Lorcan just asked her out and she said yes.

Honestly, I'm happy it turned out this way. I did like Rose, but if she's that quick to suspect me and that quick to move on, she must not have liked me as much as she said. It's best not to waste my time with those kinds of girls.

Well, Dominique's staring at me, so I might as well ask her out to Hogsmade.

Scorpius

* * *

May 1, 2023

Scorpius-

Are you serious? That's what it was about? Rose can be quite stupid sometimes.

As her cousin, I want to defend her but honestly, I really can't think of her in the same way after what she did to you.

Domimique now? You're really just setting yourself up for a beating of a lifetime.

Albus

* * *

December 16, 2023

Scorpius-

Do you want to come over for Christmas?

Albus

* * *

December 17, 2023

Albus-

Sure, why not? Assuming you wouldn't mind Dominique and I snogging under the mistletoe. Damn, she's a bloody good kisser.

Scorpius

* * *

December 19, 2023

Scorpius-

Actually, I do mind. And, please spare me from you two. For Merlin's sake, she's my cousin! We don't have any empty rooms in the Burrow, so you're going to have to do without.

Albus

* * *

December 23, 2023

Albus-

I don't care if it's Christmas. I'm going to kill you and give your corpse as a present to James.

Scorpius

* * *

December 25, 2023

Merry Christmas, Scorpius! But you're probably on the naughty list, after the disgusting make out session you and Dom had last night.

Albus

P.S. This is your present.

* * *

December 25, 2023

Albus-

The murder offer is still up.

And why the hell did you give me mistletoe with your letter? Do you want me to kiss Dom or not? Stop being so bloody confusing.

Scorpius

* * *

December 26, 2023

Scorpius-

You're just as stupid as you were in second year. And it's too late now, so whatever. Just keep snogging Dom; it's not like I care anyways.

Albus

* * *

December 26, 2023

Albus-

What the bloody hell is going on?

Scorpius

* * *

January 1, 2024

Albus-

You can't give me the silent treatment forever. I say that for the new year, we stop writing these letters. This has gone on far too long.

Scorpius

* * *

January 2, 2024

Scorpius-

No. I love these letters to you, and your replies. They're something special to us.

Albus

* * *

January 3, 2024

Albus-

Why do you keep insisting on that? These letters are stupid, we can just talk to each other. I don't know why you're still so hung up on it after all this time. It's not special to me; and what do you mean by us?

Scorpius

* * *

January 10, 2024

Bloody hell Albus, answer me. Are you in love with me?

Scorpius

* * *

A/N: This is for you, Rish. The Drarry is coming, I promise!

Done For:

Camp Potter - Fireworks Show

Greenhouses Competition - Iris


	2. Astronomy: Help Me (Not)

A/N: This is my entry for Astronomy, Option B. I am a Hugflepuff Squib. I don't know my wand yet. I would like my score to be PMd to me, out of 100. The word count for this is 812; not sure what Fanfiction says.

* * *

"Out of my way, Snivelus!"

James shoved past Severus and burst through the doors to the Astronomy Tower.

"Evans!" he exclaimed, flashing her his five-star smile. Immediately he looked at the seat next to her, as Astronomy was always partner work.

Marlene was sitting next to her, giggling.

He clenched his fists. This was all Snape's fault; if he hadn't walked like an old man then maybe James would have come here before Marlene.

"Potter," Lily hesitantly greeted, raising an eyebrow. Then her face lit up, as she waved to someone behind him.

He turned to find Snape, who smirked at him before sitting at one of the telescopes.

James's blood boiled. Sneaky Slytherin Snape, he must have gotten him late on purpose. Now his chance with Lily was gone.

"Mr. Potter, please find a seat so we can start the class," a tired Professor Sinistra said.

"Yes Professor." But there weren't any seats, except for-

Except for next to Snape.

James could find no way out of this. He, honest-to-Merlin, had to sit next to slimy Snape.

Cursing under his breath, he quickly sat down, staying on the edge of the cushion and as far from Snape as possible.

Snape gave him the evil eye. In response, James stuck up his middle finger.

The professor handed each student a piece of parchment and told them to make a map of the night sky as it was tonight.

"Partner work is encouraged."

_That definitely isn't going to happen_, James thought as he drew a few dots that he thought looked like stars, in an oddly artistic way. Snape seemed to be thinking the same thing, as he scooted his stool away from James and completely ignored him.

But fate had other plans for them.

* * *

"Bloody hell," James grumbled as he yanked his telescope to the other side. "Where is Saturn?"

This had to be some kind of record. How could he not find a giant planet with rings around it?

But he would never ask Snape for help. Saturn could blow up and he still wouldn't ask him.

* * *

Snape was frustrated to admit to himself that he needed help - badly.

He found Saturn - fine, it was huge. How could anyone miss that?

He sneered, glancing at James's pitiful map. He didn't even have Saturn!

But, looking down at his own, he realizes that the two maps weren't all too different. Both of them had found close to nothing.

_Wait_. Snape looked at James's map again_. He has Io!_

No matter. He would find it soon enough.

(The world could self-destruct and he wouldn't ask James Potter for help.)

* * *

"This map needs to be completed by the end of class," the Professor said, with a menacing tone.

James gulped. He still didn't have Saturn!

Next to him, Snape came to a conclusion. He was nowhere near done, and he really didn't want a detention. There was no way he could finish in time...unless he-

"Io. Now." He shoved the map towards James and turned his face away.

Why did he do this again?

* * *

James stared at the map.

He touched it.

He sniffed it.

He pinched himself.

He did everything he could to make sure this wasn't a dream.

And it wasn't.

Snape had actually asked him for help.

_Well, _James thought._ It's not like I'll give it to him._

And why should he? Snape was a low, backstabbing little Slytherin cheat. He had stolen Lily Evans from him.

"You should be almost done now," the Peofessor said. James worriedly glanced at his watch.

Ten minutes.

He was in big trouble. Unless...

Unless he asked Snape for help. He stole a glance at his map. _Shit! He has Saturn!_

It was a quick, impulsive decision. Sure, he'd probably hate himself later, but he was doomed if he missed any more Quidditch practices to detentions, and besides, it was a fair deal.

James pushed his map towards Snape, and the two boys set to work.

* * *

Having passed in their maps, the two boys were back to their usual snide remarks and hatred.

"Evans, go on a date with me?" James asked as they were walking out of Astronomy.

"In your dreams," she laughed as she walked away.

Snape rolled his eyes. She'd never want him; why didn't he ever learn?

* * *

"How'd you finish it?" Sirius asked. "I have to come tomorrow and finish it. I thought you'd be with me."

James grinned wolfishly. "Let's just say I had a little help."

* * *

A/N: Erm.


	3. Charms: Choose

A/N: This is my entry for Charms, Option C. I am a Hufflepuff Squib. I don't know my wand yet. I would like my score to be PMd to me, out of 100. The word count for this is 1100; not sure what Fanfiction says.

* * *

Lily Luna Potter is one of the only two girls he has ever met in his entire life that didn't fall in love with him when she first saw him.

She's a storm, with her long midnight hair and emerald eyes. She swirls and twirls and paints pictures larger than life around her, and doesn't seem to really care all too much about anything.

He's instantly drawn in. She's an absolute mystery.

The other girl is her cousin, Rose Weasley.

Rose Weasley is really something else. She's a bonfire, with her wavy red hair and sparkly blue eyes. She's warm, but sometimes she burns, like an _Incendio_, and she's contained but sometimes she bursts and sends up sparks in the air.

Lily and Rose; it always seemed to come down to the two of them for Scorpius.

* * *

It all starts in his sixth year.

He's dating his fifth girl in five weeks when Rose snaps.

"Why do you insist on breaking so many girl's hearts?" she asks, slamming her book shut. She only does that when she's really mad; Rose isn't one to be taken lightly when angry.

"Who said I was breaking their hearts?" Scorpius answered. "They love me."

Rose rolled her eyes. "You date a new girl every week, and then dump her. You're just playing them."

Scorpius raised his hands in defense. "I'm sorry that none of them interest me! With so many girls always coming on to you, it would be mean to not date them. But if they're boring, why should I date them for more than a week?"

"You're horrible," Rose spits, casting a _Wingardium Leviosa_ and storming away, her red hair swishing around her like an inferno and her book following her in the air.

Scorpius stares after her receding back.

Her comment stings.

* * *

Scorpius is still thinking about what Rose said to him in the Slytherin common room.

He supposes that he must be hurting a lot of girls, but honestly, they should have known that they weren't going to last. All of these girls only wanted him for his looks and fame anyways; none of them even actually knew him.

Scorpius only really wants a girl that would love him for who he is.

"What are you thinking about, Scorp?" Lily slips into the love-seat next to his, and he sighs.

"About my horrible love life." He runs a hand through his slick blond hair and turns to look at her.

Lily peers back at him with her big jade eyes, and it suddenly strikes him how...how _pretty _she is. Her eyes are something he can get lost in, and for a fourteen year old, she's very curvy.

And she knows him. She's always been the one to talk to him when he sinks into his gloomy days, the one who knows what he's feeling even when he doesn't let off any emotion.

Lily leans over her arm rest, her warm breath blowing across his face, and suddenly, he feels quite claustrophobic.

"I wouldn't say your love life is bad. You've got a long line of girls waiting for you," Lily joked. "And boys."

"You know what I mean," Scorpius replied.

Lily turned serious. "Scorp, you'll find her one day."

And her words are so honest, like she knows he will, that he almost believes her.

"What if I've already found her, and I just don't know it?" Scorpius asks, wondering if she'll pick up at what he's hinting.

Lily smiled. "Then maybe you should tell her."

There's this mysterious gleam in her eyes, like the light from a _Lumos_, that shows Scorpius all he needs to know.

Gently, he leans over the armrest and presses his lips to hers.

She tastes like a whirlwind of promises and peppermint.

(Mostly peppermint.)

* * *

"I won't allow it." Rose is back, and she's fuming, fuming like smoke from a burning building. "You will not date my cousin."

"Why not?" Scorpius pouts, and he sees her back down a little. (Just a little.)

"It's bad enough that you're breaking every other girl's heart in Hogwarts, but my cousins are off-limits. You can't hurt them." Her resolve is strong.

"But what if Lily wants to?" Scorpius says. "She knew the risks, but she still went for it." He didn't say anything about how she might be _the one _for him. The last thing he needed was a Rose freaking out about them eloping or something.

"Scorpius, you don't have to do this," Rose says. "There are people who already love you exactly for who you are," she continues. His eyes widen.

"If-" And the tender Rose is gone as fast as she came. "If only you weren't so stupidly up yourself to see it!"

She hits him on the head with her abnormally large Arithmancy book and storms off, muttering about _boys _and _Malfoys _and _jerks_.

He's left staring after her back again, wondering whether Rose likes him a lot more than she admits.

* * *

He's beginning to think his life is just this continuous cycle of Rose saying something, him musing about it, and Lily coming along and making everything clearer.

"What did Rose say this time?" Lily's next to him, except this time she has her head on his shoulder and is playing with his fingers.

Scorpius sighed. "She said-"

And then it hits him.

"How did you know it was something Rose said?" He stares at her, because no, he's absolutely positive he didn't say anything about Rose.

Lily looks at him sadly. "It's always been Rose for you."

She gets up and walks away and Scorpius is left in a colorless picture of uncertainty and nothings.

* * *

"Lily told me she broke it off with you." Rose is back, smiling, and suddenly, he realizes why she's been getting so upset about all the girls and all the false love and all the heartbreaking because it was really _her _heart getting broken the whole time.

"Yeah," he shakily says, running a hand through his hair. He can't say he's ever completely understood Lily, but then again, he's never understood Rose all too well either.

She gazes at him, her fiery eyes softening to a warm flame. "Have you figured it out yet?"

He looks at her and realizes that for all the gorgeousness and perfection and mysteriousness that Lily exudes, it had always been Rose for him, ever since first year when he asked her for her name.

He wraps a hand around her waist and crashes her lips into his, and tastes tingles and sparks and summer.

It always seemed to begin and end with her.

(Maybe Lily and Rose knew who he would choose the whole time, and they were just waiting for him.)

* * *

But later on, when Rose knows him better than he knows himself, lilies are still his favorite flower.

* * *

A/N: If anyone is wondering, I ship Scorrose. With a passion.

_Done for:_

_Love Triangle Competition - Easy, LilyII/Rose/Scorpius with claustrophobic._

_Pairing Diversity Boot Camp - Prompt #17 - There is nothing like a good does of another woman to make a man appreciate his woman. (Not the exact prompt, but whatever.)_

_Camp Potter - Fireworks Show (Lily/Scorpius)_

_Bookshelf Competition - The Vampire Diaries (Write about someone loving two people at once.)_


	4. Potions: Flaws

A/N: This is my entry for Potions, Option C. I am a Hufflepuff Squib. I don't know my wand yet. I would like my score to be PMd to me, out of 100. The word count for this is 964; not sure what Fanfiction says.

* * *

_When all of your flaws and all of my flaws_

_Are laid out one by one_

_A wonderful part of the mess that we made_

_We pick ourselves undone._

_-Flaws, Bastille._

* * *

"Welcome, welcome, welcome!" Molly flings open the door and bustles in the black-haired girl, who is beaming brightly and completely undaunted by the noisiness and chaos inside of the Burrow.

"Brianna!" Victoire runs and hugs the girl tightly. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

The girl, Brianna, grins. "Are you kidding? Thanksgiving dinner with your family sounds awesome!"

Brianna Taggart, Half-blood witch and Victoire's closest friend. They always did everything together - so, sooner or later, Brianna had to come over for dinner at the Burrow.

Victoire just hopes nothing would go wrong. Her family isn't the most normal, not even in the Wizarding world.

"It smells _so _good!" Brianna squeals, peeking through the doorway to see a hassled Molly running around the cramped kitchen, waving her wand and muttering spells under her breath. "You've always said your grandmother is a great cook."

Victoire smiled. "Yeah. Nothing else tastes as good as her treacle tart."

So the two sit and watch Molly cook the food, and help her out with it. They place the pumpkin pie in the magical oven, help to stuff the turkey, and even put the frosting on some of the sugar cookies.

Brianna is just about to sprinkle some extra sugar on one of the cookies when she hears a certain boy's voice.

"You didn't tell me Teddy would be here!" Brianna hisses, spilling all of the sugar on the cookie.

Victoire takes the cookie and tries to flick off the excess sugar. "Of course he would be. He's like one of us."

Brianna moans. "Oh, I look _horrible_! He's never going to like me..."

Victoire rolls her eyes. Brianna has had a crush on him for what seems like forever, but she honestly doubts he even knows who she is.

"Look, you'll be fine."

However, she is clearly not fine for cooking anymore, so, sighing, Victoire leads her out of the kitchen and as far away from Teddy as she can.

* * *

Teddy is most certainly _not_ perfect.

Later on, after Brianna has long since left, she takes a good look at him from across the room. She can pick out what seems like a million different flaws in him.

So the question is really what exactly Brianna found so amazingly wonderful in him. Victoire could see absolutely nothing that distinguished him from any of the other million guys in the world.

Victoire scoffs. Brianna must have a thing for funky hair colors.

"What are you looking at?"

Victoire freezes, slowly looking up to find Teddy towering above her. He doesn't look too happy.

She throws on a smile, getting up to get a little closer to his level. "I wasn't looking at you-"

Teddy stares her down.

She shyly averts her eyes. "I was just trying to find what Brianna sees in you."

She doesn't look at him, afraid he would take offense. To her surprise, she hears a laugh.

"I'm sorry if I don't please you, Princess," he says, running a hand through his hair and tousling it in this perfect way that would make any girl swoon. She tries very hard to not fall victim to it.

Victoire huffs and crosses her arms over her chest. "Brianna's got it so bad for you, and you don't even have anything special."

"Excuse me if I can't please everybody. I'm not exactly aiming to please anybody."

"I think you need to realize that you're not very amazing," she finally says.

Teddy stares at her. "So what is it you don't like?"

Victoire's eyes widen. Seriously? He _asked_ her?

"Well..." Victoire blushes. She is fine at finding all the mistakes, but fixing them...that's another thing.

But, if she needs to take charge, she will. Teddy and his nonsensical facial features have to stop sometime.

"You're too tall for most girls."

He shrinks until she can almost look him in the eye. He's still a little taller; he must have done that to annoy her.

"Your hair...why do you have to make it so crazy? A golden yellow would be nice."

Boom. He suddenly has sunshine for hair.

But...it looks wrong. It's a great color, but something's still off.

"Wait." She reaches up and places her hands in his hair. Slowly, she musses it up until it falls perfectly over his face. "There."

"And...hazel eyes." His eyes change and now, he has finally become worthy of Brianna, in her mind.

Victoire smiles. He's perfect.

And then she realizes what they're doing.

"Oh my-" she starts, but Teddy quickly places a finger to her lips.

"You know, Vic, you're not so bad-looking yourself," he whispers, and she knows she's as red as a tomato now. "Of course, it'd be nice if you had chocolate hair instead of blonde, and silver eyes instead of blue-"

"Shut it, Teddy," she interjects, pouting, still beet red. He laughs.

"I'm kidding. You're fine just the way you are."

He quickly places his lips on hers before she can say anything else. But once he's kissing her, all her snarky retorts disappear into thin air because _damn_, he's a good kisser.

He breaks away and places his forehead on hers, and she smiles shyly at him.

Her hands are tangled in his golden hair, and his eyes are hazel, but they have flecks of green and gray and blue and a little orange in them. He's a little taller, but it isn't a reach for her at all.

Looking at him, Victoire can't find anything wrong.

"You're absolutely perfect."

She kisses him again, and decides that maybe Brianna will have to wait on Teddy.

A few hours later his hair is back to electric blue and his eyes back to steely silver, and Victoire thinks he's still just as perfect.

* * *

A/N: Fluff alert!

_Done for:_

_Monopoly Challenge - The Burrow (Write about a/some Weasleys from any generation; Flaws by Bastille.)_


	5. Flying: Remember

A/N: This is my entry for Flying, Option B. I am a Hufflepuff Squib. I don't know my wand yet. I would like my score to be PMd to me, out of 100. The word count for this is 1200 (sorry?); not sure what Fanfiction says.

* * *

Gently, Lysander pulls Lucy out of her bed.

"Come on Luce, it's time you get outside."

She stares blankly at him. "Why?"

Lysander forces himself to smile. "It's not healthy to stay inside all the time."

Her eyes close. "I'm tired. Go without me."

"Come on." He tugs her wrist, and she goes sailing into his chest. "How about a trip to the Burrow?"

Before she can answer, he Apparates the two of them to the Burrow.

* * *

Lucy moans. Lysander steers her towards the house, muttering words of encouragement.

"Lucy!" Molly opens the door and hugs her granddaughter. Lucy cringes.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Molly tears herself away and places a warm hand on Lucy's cheek. "Who am I? Do you remember?"

Lucy gazes at her, blinking. "Grandma Molly," she answers monotonously.

Molly manages a watery smile. "Good. Now, come inside, or you'll catch a cold."

Lysander brings her inside and shuts the door behind him. Molly excuses herself; Lysander knows that she is just going up to her room to cry.

"It's all right, Lucy," he tells the girl in his arms, feeling her apprehension.

She clutches his arm tightly. "Do we have to?" He sighs, nodding, and brings her into the kitchen.

"Hey, Lucy!" Rose waves, running up to hug her. "It's been such a long time since I saw you last - I was busy down at the Ministry - you know I'm in an internship, right?"

Lucy's eyes widen as she tries to claw herself out of Rose's hold.

"What's wrong with you?" Rose pouts, loosening her arms. Lucy jumps towards Lysander. "You're usually not like this."

Lucy stares at her. "Who are you?" She pulls on Lysander's shirt. "Lysander, who is she?" Rose's eyes narrow. "What?"

Lysander hurriedly turns away and sits Lucy down in a chair. "Lysander, tell me, who is she? Am I supposed to know her? Why does she know me? How-?"

"What's going on?" Rose demands, placing a hand on her hip. "I don't know if this is some kind of joke or something, but I don't like it at all."

"Calm down, Rose." Lysander runs a hand through his blonde hair, mussing it. "I'll explain."

"You'd better."

While they talk, Lucy rummages through her purse, pulls out her notebook, and begins to file through it, looking through her notes and pictures to find the redhead's identity.

"Lucy has post-traumatic amnesia." He looks away. It seems to hurt more each time he says it.

Rose's face is stony, but in a moment, it cracks, and water seeps down her face like a waterfall rushing over rocks. "You-you mean she doesn't-"

"She doesn't remember much," Lysander continues. "She doesn't remember most people either."

"No," Rose whispers, dropping to her knees. "No, she has to remember me, we were best friends, I'm her cousin-"

"I don't think she does," Lysander tells her, his voice cracking.

"Why?" Rose asks emptily.

Lysander blinks away tears, the memory crashing down on him like a ton of bricks.

* * *

_It was a stormy Thursday. Lysander, just having come back from work, hung his coat up and began to walk towards the bedroom._

"_Luce?" he called out. "Luce, where are you?"_

"_Lysander?" He heard her voice. Opening the door, he saw her, carefully balancing on her toes to aim a cleaning spell at the vase resting on top of the dresser. "Finally! I was almost convinced that you wouldn't be back before midnight."_

_Hastily, she shot the spell, trying to run and hug him. It was off its mark, the blue bolt hitting the window. The glass shattered, the fragments hitting the fragile vase-_

_Lysander had always had slow reflexes._

_The next second, she was hugging the floor, not him, her body sprawled at impossible angles. Pieces of their favorite vase lie over her, nestled in her auburn locks and jutting into her porcelain skin, drawing ruby red droplets that pool around her head. The window was broken, the remnants scattered around her._

_Thunder crashed; the wind howled; sheets of rain poured in through the open window, landing on her unmoving body._

_Lysander's shrieks joined the storm's symphony._

* * *

"A vase landed on her head. When she came to, she couldn't remember anyone except me, her mother, and her father," he chokes out. Lucy has always been the only one to make him cry.

Rose shakes her head, speechless. "It can't be."

"I wish it wasn't," he answers, stroking Lucy's hair absentmindedly. Lucy leans into his touch.

"Who is she, Ly?" she asks again, impatiently. "Tell me!"

"It's better if you tell her yourself," Lysander says, pushing Rose closer to her. "That way she can remember what you said with your face. It'll help you recognize her."

"Believe in her," he tells her, but he's also telling himself at the same time.

Rose gulps, but Lysander sees her resolve become firm; Rose has always been a strong girl. "Lucy, it's me. Rose. Rose Weasley. Your cousin."

Her voice is breaking; she's wearing her heart on her sleeve and it's cracking, cracking like an egg dropped onto the floor.

Lucy always used to say that she and Rose were close; closer than she was with any of her other cousin. This must be hurting Rose a lot more than he can imagine.

"Lucy." Rose shakes Lucy's shoulders desperately. "Please. You know me so well. Rose. Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron's daughter, your best friend. Your favorite cousin. Come on, I know you know!"

Lucy blinks, scrutinizing the face in front of her. "Rose. Rose Weasley. My cousin. Rose Weasley is my cousin."

She isn't recognizing her; she's only learning her name and face. Rose realizes that, and she breaks down.

Sobbing, she sinks back to the floor, holding her face in her hands. "Where did you go, Lucy? Where? Don't you remember the summers we spent together, the nights we stayed up talking? Once we stole some fire-whiskey and drank it together, don't you remember?"

She rambles on and on, gasping and choking on her words. Tears stream down her face and she moans loudly.

"Rose. Get a hold of yourself." Lysander pulls Rose to her feet and she stands, crying freely. Quickly he wipes his own eyes with his arm.

"I love her," Rose tells him, as if that will fix anything. Lucy called her the soul sister she didn't find in Molly; Rose must think the same way. "I love her."

Lysander silently agrees, looking at the girl he still loves, even if she's completely different now, even if _he's _completely different now.

But even if she is a bird who has forgotten how to fly, he can teach her again. Even if she doesn't remember their story, he does, and even if he can't make her get it back, he will help her to write a new one, starting right now.

Maybe this isn't the end of the world; maybe it's the beginning of a new book, a new book in their series.

"Lucy." He pulls her up and into a quick kiss, his lips trying to tell her everything she can't remember. "Let's start again. Right here, right now."

She gazes at him, a smile slowly breaking across her face.

"Okay."

* * *

A/N: Do you think the amnesia was realistic?

_Done for:_

_Pairing Diversity Boot Camp - Prompt #39: scattered._


End file.
